Why Won't You Look At Me?
by EvErYtHiNg And SoMuchMore
Summary: The League can't see whats happening... They just keep laughing... they have no idea one of their own is dying right before their eyes... Two shot... Character Death... Rated T cause language. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! Well this idea has been floating around in my head for quite some time.**

**So I'm finally gonna write it down! One-shot!**

**Hope you enjoy! And please check out my other Fic! THx I don't own young justice!**

* * *

_Robin's Point of View._

"Why won't you look at me?! Why won't you answer me?!" Was all he could shout as he held his bleeding abdomen.

It had been twenty agonizing minutes since the league and the team had been locked into the main area of the mountain. Not even the zeta-tubes were working. All the doors leading away from the room were also locked. And yet, he seemed to be the only one even slightly concerned.

It had been twenty minutes since Robin had been stabbed. Ten minutes since he had started gurgling up blood. And five minutes since he had resorted to yelling at his team and the league. But they all just stood there, laughing at jokes he had never told. Talking as if he wasn't dying. They would even talk to him through one sided conversations. It scared him. He was scared. The Boy Wonder, was scared...

_Wally's Point of View_

For some reason the entire league was at the mountain. But no one seemed to care. They were all laughing and telling jokes. It was great! Robin especially was on fire with the joke telling.

"Dude you gotta stop with these jokes! You're making my stomach hurt!" Wally yelled at the especially wonderful boy wonder.

"I can't dude! I'm on fire!" Robin yelled in reply. Yet for some strange reason, it didn't really seem like Robin's voice. The other's had noticed this. Yet they had dismissed it as the boy told yet another hilarious joke.

"Aw! That one was even better than the last one!" Artemis yelled with glee.

"Yes. It was truly extinguishing!" Kaldur shouted through the constant laughter.

"Ya, it was pretty funny." Superboy said smiling, while chuckling trying to hold it in.

"Oh come on! You know it was more than "pretty funny"! It was the best!" Superman belted. Which was quite surprising. Yet everyone dismissed it yet again.

"That was great! Tell another!" M'gann said suddenly, getting encouragement and agreement from the rest of the league.

"Okay! Okay! I will!" Robin shouted with glee. It had been a long time since he'd seen Rob this happy. It was slightly off putting... he then looked over at The Dark Knight. He was laughing slightly while smiling. But he could see that his concern was slowly growing as well... Why were they so concerned? Everything was fine. No. Everything was great... or was it?

_Robin's Point of View._

They just kept laughing about how funny his jokes were. Yet there were none. He wasn't saying anything funny of any sort. He was yelling at them still to see the blood, to help him. None of them would listen. They just kept laughing.

Eventually Robin slightly dragged himself over to his mentor. He then began to tug on his cape, to no avail. Yet he could see the subtle concern in the mans eyes. This gave him hope. He saw The Dark Knight look over at his best friend Wally. They shared the same subtle concerned look. Robin then went over to Wally. And began waving his free hand in front of Wally's face. To no respond. They all just kept looking at the same spot. Laughing and talking to it as if it were him. That spot was where he was stabbed. It was covered in blood. His blood. Knowing this was the only spot in the entire room at least they would look at him, he solemnly dragged his growing weaker body back to the spot. They continued to laugh.

Robin coughed up a splosh of blood into his free hand, only to wipe it on the side of his pant leg.

"Please. Please help me..." Robin said this before falling to his knees. The blood loss was starting to take effect. He was going to die...

_Wally's Point of View._

They continued to laugh with their friend. His jokes were growing funnier and funnier by the minute!

"Oh okay I've got another!" Robin shouted jubilantly.

"I do not think I can handle another my friend!" Kaldur yelled with tears of laughter in his eyes.

"I can!" Artemis yelled. Then the entire league including Batman and himself agreed.

"Okay! Well here it goes... _Please. Please help me._.." This suddenly rolled of his tongue with despair. The room fell silent, as they saw their friends once happy eyes, fall into a pit of sadness.

"What?" Batman asked suddenly. Then almost immediately after he did The Boy Wonder fell to his knees.

"ROBIN!?" Wally ran up to his friend to stabilize him.

"Ha. You-you c-ca-can s-see m-me?" Robin suddenly asked leaving everyone confused. Then everyones vision began to blur as the illusion faded away. Now they could see what was real.

Robin was on his knees in a pool of his own blood. The thick crimson liquid was even trickling out of his mouth. You could now see his pale dying face and the clear stab wound to his abdomen. All at once, once the shock passed, everyone ran to Robin's side.

"R-Robin? Wh-what h-happened?!" Batman said as he laid his son down with his head on his lap.

"Y-you c-c-can s-se-see m-me..." Robin said now smiling up at his mentor.

"Of course we can see you. What happened?" Batman re-insisted

"W-we are l-locked i-in... I-I g-got s-st-stabbed... Y-you w-wouldn't l-look at m-me... I w-was d-dying a-and y-you wouldn't l-look..." Robin stuttered through the entire sentence. But what did he mean 'We wouldn't look at him?' How long has he been shouting at us? How long has he been bleeding out?

"This blood is twenty minutes old, at least..." J'onn said examining the blood on the floor.

"TWENTY MINUTES?! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME MY SON, MY SON, MY ONLY FUCKING SON, HAS BEEN DYING FOR TWENTY LONG MINUTES AND WE JUST DIDN'T NOTICE?!" Batman screamed at the martian. His only son...

"Y-ya...I-I was y-yell-yeling at y-you g-guys to l-look at m-me... B-but y-you w-would-wouldn't p-pay a-any a-attention... y-you just kept l-laughing a-at j-jokes I-I never t-told..." Robin wheezed out through the blood.

"It was an illusion... Someone made it so we could not see Robin's distress. We only saw what we wanted to see. A smiling, happy, laughing Robin." J'onn said addressing the entire league this time.

"We gotta get him to med-bay!" Black Canary suddenly yelled.

"W-we c-can't... t-the d-doors a-are l-locked and-and th-the zeta's a-are o-off-offline..." Robin stuttered out again, this time coughing up a little blood. Batman the shushed him and told him not to speak.

"What do we do?" Wally asked frantically.

"Nothing... He's dying..." J'onn said.

"No... H-he can't... h-he's my only s-son... I can't be alone again..." Batman said now letting the tears fall through his mask... The entire room was weeping. Wally then dug his face into his best friends chest so he could feel his still breathing movements.

"D-don't l-leave us... Don't l-leave m-me..." Wally said sobbing now.

"I-I l-love y-you a-all... n-nothing w-will e-ever ch-change th-that... _goodbye._.."

* * *

**I. Am a horrible person.**

**Well hoped you cried!**

**Review if you want, and check out my other stuff! I'm doing a great Robin torture fic right now... so yep! Thx for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I've got writer's block on one of my other stories, so I'm adding another chapter to this one, to clear things up a bit.**

**Here we go.**

**I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

_35 minutes earlier..._

The whole league was currently in Mount Justice. There was an apparent threat on the entire league. About 2 days ago the league got a message saying _"Whenever I please, you and your band of sidekicks will begin dropping like flies one by one. And the best part... Is that you won't even know it. One of the members will die, but you won't know until they are on the verge of death. You will all think things are normal, maybe even happy. But they will die, and there is nothing you can do about it. There is no catch. There will be no alternative. No demands. Just death. Happy dying."_ the scratchy voice ceased after that. The whole league went into a slight panic, which was quieted by Batman. Now they were still trying to find out if this was legitimate or not. They were also trying to trace the message.

Of course they had convinced the Young Justice that there was nothing to worry about at all. Because who in this world really had that much power, that much power to be able to kill a member of the league or team without the league or _anyone_ for that matter, knowing? It was simply ridiculous. But they had to take in the factor that there might be a real threat here. So, they settled with working their damndest to find this guy and bring him down for the sake of everyone.

Why they weren't at the Watchtower? Nobody knew, they just all felt like they should be in the Mountain instead. They all felt like they should be together. It was, to say the least, strange.

"Found anything _other than zip_, which is what you've found so far?" Artemis asked very snarkily. The league had come up with jack squat these past few days, and everyone was getting annoyed.

"No, so don't be so sassy and annoying about it!" Red Arrow shouted back at her. He was helping too, because he was apart of the league,so this concerned him. Also he couldn't let his brothers be possibly harmed by this madman.

"Will you both stop for a moment?" Green Arrow spat out, as he was still trying to help Batman trace the message with a few other leaguers.

"Focus," was all Batman had to say to shut the Arrows up. They ceased their bickering, and continued working.

The team were now all watching the league work, they were just hoping that things would be resolved soon enough. Robin and Kid Flash were talking about the newest video game console, while Kaldur was talking to Superboy about his fighting technique. M'gann was trying to get Artemis now to have an all girl sleepover with her, Zatanna, and Rocket, who were standing next to M'gann with slightly pleadingly looks. M'gann had convinced them to have the sleepover with her, and now they were beginning to like the idea, so they were hoping Artemis would be able to join them in the fun.

"Do you think that this guy will actually _act_ on his threats?" Superboy randomly asked the team. They all faced him, stopping what they were previously doing.

"He might Supes, for all we know he could be utterly serious. But he also might just be some ex-con who wants to get back at the league, by freaking them out," Robin replied smiling at Superboy. He nodded, then went back to talking to Kaldur.

Little did they know that at that exact moment an invisible gas was filling the room. It was completely odorless, and no one in the room detected it. It was a toxin that would make the endorphins in the brain pulse, so that you would feel a sense of glee. But the person behind this had modified the toxin so that not only would it make them all happy, but it would also make them turn a horrible scenario into something that would make them all happy. So if something horrid and tragic were to present itself, then they would all automatically turn it into something familiar, but happier. Completely taking over their vision, making them see a complete illusion. Which had yet to fully kick in.

Now the gas filled the room, so they were all feeling so much brighter.

"Isn't today just great?!" M'gann suddenly burst out. They all nodded in agreement, even the league had to agree. As they were all saying their agreements, they didn't see a man grab Robin from behind. He forced a rag that was drenched counteragent over Robin's mouth and nose. He breathed in the drugs, and the glee was gone.

He struggled against the man's grip. But the man didn't cease. He then turned Robin around to face him, that was when he thrusted his blade into Robin's abdomen. He let out a shriek, then fell to the ground.

"Always kill the smallest, youngest, or most loved first. I'm just grateful that you happen to be all three. Also, send my regards to Batman, I hope he enjoys his _present_," the man growled out in a smug tone. No one noticed any of this. The man then hit a small button on a remote he had with him, he disappeared before Robin's eyes. Robin forced himself up and yelled at the league and team.

"HELP! I need help! Please?!" Robin looked over at them and saw that they were all just smiling, and laughing. Robin tried to get their attention again. But seeing as they, weren't being much help, he picked himself up and brought himself over to the door leading to the medical bay, and tried to pry it open, it was locked from the other side. He then tried all the other exits, including the zeta-tubes. None would work.

He continued his unheard plea's. For_ 20. long. minutes._

_The Present._

"Robin?!" Kid Flash shouted as he felt Robin's chest stop it's rising and falling. "ROBIN?!" he shouted again as he shook him.

Batman was shaking. _Shaking_. He then took Robin out of Kid Flash's slight grasp, and he held him tight against his chest. He never realized how small and fragile the boy was, until he held his cold limp body against him.

"No...no...no...no..." was all Batman kept mumbling as he prayed for this not to be real. M'gann was sobbing into Superboy's chest, and Artemis, Zatanna, and Rock all stood unbelieving. The whole league was now in tears. Then, one of the holographic screens lit up, and a gruff voice filled the Mountain.

"Now you see how serious I am." They all looked at the screen to see a shadowy figure. Batman didn't let Robin go however. He stood up holding Robin bridal style against his chest. He faced his son's killer.

"I swear if it's the last thing I do, I will find you and _destroy_ you," Batman growled out, giving the man on the screen the most blood curdling batglare. This would make anyone pee their pants right on the spot, but the man just laughed.

"I'm sure you will. Because that's just what will happen. Because I'm saving you for _last_." They all looked wide eyed at the man now. "I killed your partner for more than one reason. Because he was the smallest, youngest, and the most loved. But most of all, because you were his _father_." They could all feel the smugness dripping off of his every word. Batman was not only in a complete pit of rage, but all he could think about even now facing this man, was how he was alone all over again.

"You will never feel pain like the pain I'll force onto you," Batman growled out in a feral way.

That seem to slightly stir the man's calm and cool. But he didn't waver from his objective.

"I guess we'll just have to wait for the next body to show up. Thank you for your time." The screen flickered off after that. He seemed slightly rushed as he ended the transmission. Batman must've really unnerved him. Even though those threats shouldn't have affected the man. But they did.

"Wh-what do we do?" Artemis asked trying to hold as many tears back as she could.

"I don't know."

* * *

**Well for everyone who was all confused and junk there you go!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please always review! Review!**


End file.
